Naked-eye 3D is a three-dimensional display technology, which distinguishing the information into the left and right eyes of people through the grating to make people feel the effect of 3D, and it is widely used in TVs with a large size. But in the process of observation, the image resolution of the naked-eye 3D is reduced a lot due to the light blocking design of the grating, and sometimes reduced the PPI (number of pixels per inch) by half, so that the watching effect of 3D is reduced.
Virtual display technology is widely used in the current field of display, which makes the visual resolution higher than the physical resolution of the display panel through the pixel sharing. Currently, Samsung is a panel producer that using the most virtual technology. In the production of sub-pixels in OLED, the bottleneck is generated in the production of higher PPI display due to the difficulty of the technology of forming organic resin patterns. Virtual technology can solve this problem very well, and improve the screen resolution felt by human eyes.